Hakai's Logs Book : Kantai Collection Summer Event 2017
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Hakai gets a letter from someone that he didn't know. As he starts to meet with the sender, he will see a lot of interesting things there.


**Chapter 1**

 **New Submarine Hime**

A very big calm ocean with a very nice breeze of wind. Something that could calm every heart that already tired from the heat of battle between Human and Abyssal. And magicaly this also calm one man that always bring fear to every man in this world.

The man that rises and become the Abyssal Admiral for several year. And together with that, he strike fear to every person in this world. No one knows his real name, but he always tell his other name. A simple name that could be translated as 'Destruction', Hakai.

Hakai moves around the sea just like a normal Ship Girl and Abyssal always do. After a while, he looks at the clear blue sky above and then he says,

"So... He make this one rather than continue the main story? Interesting... But, why?"

Hakai stops for a while and thinks about something and then he shakes his head after thinking about something for a while. After that, he continues to move again as if he have some appointment with someone.

Not long ago, he got a letter from someone around the Dover Strait regarding a meeting between his force and their force. The letter stated about this meeting is really important that he need to attend it. At first he don't want to come as there are a lot of his subordinate that suddenly gone missing and together with that Summer is come to his area.

But, back then Katori says,

"I believe the one that send this letter is another Abyssal."

"Huh? Why did you said that?" ask Hakai

"It's because there is a little chance for any human to live at a Strait."

"What if there are a small Island there? Or maybe like a small platform that tried to become a country?"

"Well... I doubt about that."

"Huh?"

"The Dover Strait is the nearest place where those Englishmen to meet with those Frenchmen."

"Ah... You got the point." said Hakai as he looks at the map near him

"Then, why don't you go there?"

"No... That place is really hot..."

"Well... Summer at England is an exception."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that there is a lot of rain there."

"Then I will go now!"

That's how Hakai start to move towards the Dover Strait to meet with the one that send that letter. Hakai going to Dover Strait together with Akizuki,Shigure, Fusou, Yamashiro, Kaga, Katori, and Kashima. Those are the Abyssal that he already changed into Abyssal but still called them by their Ship Girl Code Name for the convenience.

But after they wondering around the sea for several hours, Hakai stops his unit and says,

"I remember that we could going to Dover Strait by passing by the north..."

"And that's why I already prepare this thick cloth with me." said Shigure

"Actually, I'm quite confused when we passed through the Malacca Strait." said Fusou as she looks around

"You got the point there, Onee-sama." answer Yamashiro

Hakai thinks for a while and then he asks all of them,

"Who the one that giving us the route from our place to Dover Strait? Rather, who the one that navigate all of us?"

"Not me." said Shigure and Akizuki

"Not Fusou-nee sama!" shout Yamashiro

"Not me too." said Katori

"Then it leave us to..." said Hakai as he interupted by Kashima shouting,

"It's me!"

Everyone looks at Kashima for a while and in split second Katori already pinched her cheeck together with Hakai that already released his aura. Kashima screams for a while and then hears Hakai ask her,

"Why did you navigate all of us here?"

"Well... I want to see other place... So..." said Kashima

"You... Chained her!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" said the other

They didn't need a long time to chain Kashima and together with that Hakai took Kashima's map and thinks for a while. While Hakai looks at the map, Katori scold Kashima several times when suddenly Hakai shouts,

"Show yourself! Your identification and signal is different from anything that I know!"

"Huh? Hakai-san?" ask Katori really surprised

"I know that you are not at Human Side... So, show yourself!"

Everyone prepared their equipment to see who the one that Hakai called. They didn't see anyone from the vast sea, until something come out from under the sea. A little girl with a very long white hair and really pale skin. Together with her is two small fish-like ship. She is wearing a white dress and have a small bag. But, what really concern all of them is that little girl is holding several torpedo. Hakai looks at the small girl and hears,

"Who are you?"

* * *

Hakai looks at the little girl again and explains his intention at there. After hearing that, the little girl says,

"My name is... New Submarine Hime..."

"Huh? New? What the hell is that?" said Hakai

"I... I don't know..."

"Maybe we will call you something else besides that New thing." said Kashima that already break her chain

"Since when you could do that?" ask Hakai as he sees the chain crumbled

Kashima seems in deep thought until she hears Hakai says,

"I will call you Little Submarine Hime then because I already know one Submarine Hime around here."

"Eh? You know Big Sister?" ask Submarine Hime

"Huh? That one is your Big Sister?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm..."

"You know Hakai-san... The word Little is also no good, you know," said Akizuki suddenly

"Then... Do you have any name for her?"

"Of course... No!" said Akizuki with smug face

Hakai and Katori look at Akizuki and then looks away immediately. Hakai then sighs and then says,

"Whatever... I must go now."

"You can't..." said Little Submarine Hime

"Why is that?" ask Hakai

"You can't... Pass here..."

"Huh?"

"You... can't..."

"Who says that to you?"

The little Submarine Hime didn't answer Hakai question. Hakai then sighs, pats her head, and then says,

"I'm sorry, but I must pass here... I don't want to take a detour in order to catch up with the meeting thank you to that Idiot action before."

"But... You... Can't..." said Little Submarine Hime

"Or do you want to feel Hakai-san wrath?" ask Kashima

The Little Submarine Hime suddenly shudders and start to cry after hearing Kashima's threat to her. Everyone looks at Kashima a while and with one sign from Hakai, all of them chain her once more. Hakai then pats the Little Submarine Hime head once more and says,

"Don't worry... I will not do that..."

"Hic... Hic..."

"But, please let us go... I want to meet with someone now..."

The Little Submarine Hime nods after hearing what Hakai plea and let him pass her. Hakai pats her head once more and then order everyone to start to move. After all of them already a little bit away from her, Shigure suddenly says,

"For some reason, you become really sweet back there, Hakai."

"I... Don't know..."

"Huh?"

"Well... We don't need to spill any blood with other Abyssal, except that Bitch," said Hakai once more

"What you didn't know?" ask Katori suddenly

Hakai quite surprised and then sighs after hearing Katori question. He later answer,

"You know... If Ooyodo and my child still alive... I believe my child age will be around that little Submarine Hime..."

"Hakai..."

"Ahahahahaha... For some reason that answer isn't like me, right?" said Hakai jokingly

"No... That answer is from Ichirou, right?" said Yamashiro

Hakai then looks away and sighs once more. He then looks in front of him and then wants to say something. But, it is interrupted with something. His radar catches some Ship Girls almost near that Submarine Hime. Hakai then says,

"Then my guts is right..."

"Huh?"

"The reason why HE starts making my story again is... It is the start of something called as Event from the other side! A Summer Event."

"Wait... Is that really happen then..." said Katori really concerned

"She is in danger..." continues Akizuki

"What is your order now, Hakai? Are you going to abandon her or tried to save her?" ask Shigure

"You know... I want to abandon her..." answer Hakai

"Then, let's go..." said Fusou

"But... That will make our bargain a little bit hard," said Hakai

"Eh?"

"Besides... I don't want that Little Submarine Hime meet the same end as that twin."

Everyone looks at Hakai for a while and then hears he says,

"We must save her... To lift our bargain with other Abyssal. So, protect her and beat any Ship Girl that come there."

Hearing Hakai orders, all of them smiles and prepare their equipment and start to move towards Submarine Hime.

* * *

The new Submarine Hime hiding underwater and remember her encounter with Hakai's group. She also remembers one news back then about those group. A group of Abyssal that could kill anyone mercilessly. And because of that, she is really scared back then.

When she closes her eyes, one Ka-Class Submarine pats her shoulder and tried to calm her. She looks at her and then smiles and says,

"You don't need... to worry..."

After saying that, she looks above her and sees her other escort that also didn't move because of fear from Hakai encounter. She looks around her and then says,

"We must... focus with... our task..."

But even before she could take any break, she hears an announcement from one division that already being sent to the front. They report that he human already start to attack that area. The composition of the enemy is consist of one Aviation Battleship, one Light Carrier, two Destroyer, one Light Cruiser, and one Coastal Defense Ship. Hearing that she start to panic a little bit and then remember that all of them still a little bit far from her and tried to calm herself.

Meanwhile, on the human side, they send one division of Ship Girl that consist of Ise, Zuihou, Hayashimo, Kiyoshimo, Isuzu, and Etorofu. All of them just start their mission in order to help the main force to move freely. After they beat one Abyssal division that consists of one Ho-Class Light Cruiser, two Chi-Class Light Cruiser, and several Destroyer, Isuzu ask all of them,

"Please report all of your conditions."

"There is no problem with our equipment, right?" said Hayashimo as she ask Kiyoshimo

"Yes."

"I'm alright, Isuzu." said Etorofu

"A little scratch, but I could continue to fight." said Ise

"I lost some plane, but I think it should enough to fight them." said Zuihou

"Good. Let's continue our progress."

Isuzu looks in front of her and starts to move. Right now, most of them are suited for Anti-Submarine Warfare equipment as they know that their enemy is only a mere Submarine. But, the route from their base to their target will be really hard as there are a lot of surface ship. Not long after that, they encounter another enemy and easily beat them with Ise get the most damage from all of them.

Isuzu orders all of them to stop and take a rest. She asks Zuihou to send her plane in order to scout the enemy. Thirty minutes later, Zuihou reports to Isuzu about her finding. Isuzu thinks for a while and then says,

"Let's go! We already find the enemy."

Everyone nods and follow her lead. It's not long for her to find something from her sonar. So, she orders Zuihou and Ise to beat the surface ship and the other to prepare their equipment. They immediately destroy the surface ship. Meanwhile, New Submarine Hime start to send her torpedo that easily dodged by all of them. She is really scared when she suddenly sees some Depth Charge near her. She immediately shouts when one of them hit her,

"Stop it! It hurts!"

Isuzu could hear the sound and then says,

"Concentrate your attack on her now!"

"Yes!"

But before they could attack her, suddenly Ise get hit by one unknown shelling. Isuzu looks at the source of the attack and really surprised to see the one that stands there.

The Little Submarine Hime closes her eyes as she sees a lot of her subordinate obliterated by the enemy. She already prepares herself for their attack, but nothing come there. And what really strange is everything is really quiet. She looks above her and starts ascending towards the surface. The moment she gets out from the water, she sees Hakai's group is around her with Hakai stand at the front.

Hakai looks at her and then says,

"You don't need to worry... I will lend you a hand."

Hakai then looks at Isuzu that petrified with Hakai sudden appearance. He knows that their enemy didn't think about the possibility of him suddenly come out and help on this side of the sea. He then laughs and says,

"What is it? Are you suddenly scared to see me?"

"..."

"But, still... Why are all of you want to kill this little girl so badly? You know... She is scared with that."

"Shut up!" shout Isuzu

In Isuzu mind, she can't think clearly. The sudden attack from Hakai is really something that out from their consideration. More importantly, their equipment is not suited to fight Hakai at all. Hakai then smirks and says,

"All of you act all high and mighty because all of you think that you are on the upper hand..."

"..."

"But, the truth is really hard, right?"

"You..."

"Then... I order all of you... Exterminate them."

As Hakai says that, everyone from his side starts to move towards Isuzu's group. Hakai looks at them and for a while and then looks at the Submarine Hime. He smiles towards her and says,

"You don't need to worry, we will help you."

"Why..."

"Huh?"

"Why... Did you... Help me?"

Hakai looks at her for a while and then with a sorrowful smile he says,

"I don't know..."

"..."

"But, after this, we will leave this area immediately. And I will advise you to move away too. Because of my sighting here, they will send a well-equipped division to hunt me down."

"Yes..."

"Now... Go."

"Eh?"

Hakai then starts to help his division leaving the Submarine Hime alone wondering what will she do next.

* * *

Isuzu tried her best to dodge any attack from Shigure. As she see Shigure in front of her, she says,

"I can't believe the Hell Hound is here..."

"I believe that one should be for Yuudachi, not me." said Shigure

"It's the same." said Isuzu as she throws some Depth Charge to her

Shigure only smirks to Isuzu attack. Meanwhile, Zuihou couldn't do anything as her plane is easily shut down by Akizuki without dropping any sweat. Akizuki then says,

"What is it? Why are you holding back?"

"Tch..."

At the other hand, Kashima and Katori are attacking Kiyoshimo and Hayashimo but suddenly stops when Ise starts to attack them. They look at Ise that also holding on Yamashiro and Fusou attack to them, with help from Etorofu that tried to attack them.

They do that for almost twenty minutes before Hakai starts to step in. Hakai then says,

"Why did you playing around with your food? Isn't I already says don't play with your food?"

"Well... If we playing with them, it will not boring," said Shigure

"Bad Dog."

"Whine..."

Hakai then sighs and then looks at his enemy and ask them,

"Why did you attack that little girl?"

"It's none of your business!" shout Isuzu

"Haaaa... Little by little it is really hard to talk to them," said Hakai

"Isn't you always talk to the one that almost reaches their deepest point?" ask Kashima

"Ah... Yes. I forgot."

Isuzu prepares her weapon once more and then hears Hakai ask her,

"Then, what is their plan?"

"..."

"Are they going to attack this side? Or are they going somewhere else by passing this area?"

"That..."

"It seems that hit the mark."

Isuzu really surprised when Hakai says that. Hakai then smirks and says,

"Well... This is the end. Thank you for your little information."

And in split second, he submerged and moves towards them. That really catches Isuzu off guard and as soon she looks behind her, she sees Hakai already impale both Etorofu and Zuihou. Hakai looks at Isuzu and says,

"I never play around with my food..."

"You..."

"So... Stand still and let me... kill you..."

* * *

Hakai and his division already finished to sunk their enemy and from Isuzu, Hakai learns some of the Navy plans. He sighs and says,

"Is this letter about that? I wonder..."

"Well... You don't need to overthink about it," said Katori

"But, you are really sweet to help her." said Kashima

"Shut up."

Hakai then starts to move, but he feels something tugged his pants. He looks below him and sees one tiny hand hold it. So, he says,

"Didn't I already order you to go back then?"

After he says that, Submarine Hime show herself and looks at him. Hakai then sighs and says,

"Alright, if you want to stay here... The stay here..."

"No..."

"Huh?"

"Don't... Leave me... Papa..."

Hakai looks at the Little Submarine Hime and quite shocked to hear that. Not only him, everyone around him also shocked to hear that. Hakai then says,

"Don't worry... I will not... Become like... That old man..."

"Huh?"

"No... Nothing."

Hakai then sighs, pats her, and says,

"Alright... If you want to you could follow us."

"Ah... Yes."

"But, don't wander around. Ok?"

"Yes."

Hakai then smiles as he sees her submerged in front of him. He then looks at Katori and hear her says,

"You really soften a little bit..."

"Am I?" ask Hakai as he starts to move again.


End file.
